


The Happiest Place on Earth

by cherie_morte



Series: genie-Jensen!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_morte/pseuds/cherie_morte
Summary: Jensen really wasn't joking about wanting to go to Disney.





	The Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little timestamp to [Rub Me the Right Way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10840638) originally posted [here](http://infatuated-ink.livejournal.com/75348.html#cutid3).

"Here." Jensen shifts to the right and stands up straight and smiles brightly. "Get a picture of me."

"You are way too old for this shit, man," Jared says. "Like millennia too fucking old for this shit."

A woman turns around and shoots him a dirty look and then pushes the two young boys in front of her a little faster.

"You can't curse at Disney, Jared," Jensen tells him. "They'll send you to Disney jail, and I can't bail you out of awkward situations anymore. I'm all dried up, as you well know."

Yes, Jared knows. Jensen's been sure to remind him of just how much magic he _can't_ do every chance he's gotten since Jared wished him free. Jared kind of wishes he could wish him quiet.

He points the camera lens at Jensen and gets just a quick view of the stupid, overpriced mouse ears on Jensen's head before he sighs and lowers it again. "Are you serious you want this picture?"

"Jared, did I ever tell you about the time I was a genie for thousands of years and I couldn't be in a picture because the film would literally not pick up my image?"

Jensen pauses, raising an eyebrow, and Jared laughs softly as he shakes his head and lifts the camera back up to his eye. "Yeah, okay, okay. I got it."

Jensen grins. "Awesome. Because I'm going to want one with her next."

Jared turns to see where Jensen is pointing and snorts. Cinderella. Of course. He takes the first picture Jensen requested (standing on a bench so it looks like the Walt Disney statue is petting him) and then watches as Jensen hops down to run across the courtyard and get the princess' attention. He'll probably end up cutting in line in front of some poor seven-year-old girl, so Jared grudgingly follows, hoping to keep his boyfriend in line. It's like he's suddenly has a giant toddler, and it would be annoying if it weren't so adorable.

They get their picture with Cinderella without Jensen getting into a fist fight with any children or parents, so Jared counts that as a win. He takes Jensen's hand and begins to walk at a more leisurely pace. Jared doesn't like Disney, didn't even as a kid. Too much crowding and not enough kick ass rides, but with Jensen it's different, and Jared's gonna walk as slowly as he needs to so that Jensen can take everything in. Jensen hasn't gotten to do anything just for himself in a long, long time, after all, and it's worth it just so Jared can see the way his eyes widen and he gets giddy over every little thing.

"What do you think we'd have to do to get them to let us stay here?" Jensen asks as they pass by pictures of the suite inside Cinderella's castle.

Jared laughs. "I'm pretty sure you have to be dying."

"You were dying once," Jensen says excitedly. "Do you think that counts?"

"I'm gonna say no," Jared replies. "Unless you wanna explain it to them."

Jensen smirks. "I bet they'd believe me, too. Everything is supposedly magic around here. How farfetched is one little genie?"

"Not that farfetched, I guess," Jared answers.

"You know what my favorite part is, though? It's that as much as they go on about Disney magic—"

"—there isn't any real magic at all," Jared finishes along with him.

Jensen ducks his head to hide his blush. "I'll try to stop being so repetitive."

"Don't you dream of it," Jared tells him, stopping in the middle of the walkway to face Jensen. He cups one hand around Jensen's cheek and bows his head enough to give him a quick kiss. "I love seeing you this happy."

Jensen makes a contented sound as he pulls away. "Don't think we're allowed to have giant gay displays in the middle of Disney World, Jay."

Jared takes Jensen's hand again and keeps walking. "I'd just like to see someone try and stop me."

"Are they gonna do the fireworks soon?" Jensen asks, already sucked back into the excitement around him. "You know I love me some fireworks."

Jared's stomach swoops, and he squeezes Jensen's hand. "Yeah. I know you love fireworks."

"Love fireworks. Love this damn place. Love that stupid crying toddler over there. I love you, though God only knows why."

Jared scoffs. "Hey, let's remember who's paying for this trip."

"Hey, let's remember who got you that job," Jensen replies immediately.

"Helped," Jared corrects. "You only helped."

"Oh, semantics. I brought you back from the dead. You are a zombie thanks to me."

"You brought a zombie to Disney. That is so genre inappropriate."

Jensen grins. "That was the gayest thing you've ever said."

"Yeah?" Jared asks. "You know what the gayest thing you've ever said is?"

"Let's go to Disney?" Jensen offers. "Can I have a picture with Cinderella? Do these mouse ears make me look fat?"

"I was gonna go with one of the times you begged for my dick, but all of those options work, too."

"I'm pretty gay," Jensen says solemnly. "There's just no way around it."

"Around your tremendous homosexuality? I don't think there is." Jared does his best to look speculative. "Maybe we could build a train around it. Or, like, one of those ski lift things. Or a monorail. A monorail would be awesome."

"Imagineering at its finest," Jensen mumbles to himself.

"Oh, why thank you."

"I was being sarcastic," Jensen says. "Just to be clear."

Jared grins and prepares to make a witty retort, but Jensen cuts their banter short by announcing, "Light parade!" and then he's heading off in front of Jared and Jared has to run just to keep up.


End file.
